Power Rangers Animal Guardians
by TimeForceBlue
Summary: Jason Lee Scott formerly known as MMPR Red Ranger and the Gold Ranger. Jason is nearing Angel Grove when he is attacked by a new enemy! That's not only what he finds! He finds a red gem and a new ally to fight a new evil... stay tuned with this exciting s


Power Rangers Animal Guardians Go!  
  
Starring... Jason Lee Scott/Red Guardian Ranger  
  
Emily Lou Sanderson/Pink Guardian Ranger  
  
Feel your power flow,  
  
Jack Merle Comstock/Blue Guardian Ranger  
  
Sarah Anne Smith/Yellow Guardian Ranger  
  
The Animals Came To Fight The Villains!  
  
Jesse Burt Wilson/Black Guardian Ranger  
  
Princess Mira  
  
Protect Earth With The Power of Animal Guardians!  
  
Princess Demonora  
  
Lord Demonoza  
  
Good Always Overcomes Evil!  
  
Salamandu  
  
Spidora  
  
Good Always Beats Every Peril!  
  
Also Starring... Janet Harland  
  
Omega the Robot  
  
With The Power of The Sacred Animals!  
  
Joshua Pratt Junior  
  
Joshua Pratt Senior  
  
Power Rangers Animal Guardians Go!  
  
Amy Lendon  
  
Marlon Sands  
  
Feel your power flow,  
  
Principal Harold  
  
Your Courage Really Shows,  
Power Rangers Animal Guardians Go!  
Feel your power flow,  
  
And... Ernie  
  
Protect The Earth With All Your Might!  
Power Rangers Animal Guardians Go!  
  
Created by TimeForceBlue  
  
01  
  
Power Rangers Animal Guardians  
  
01: Day of The Gorilla, Part I By: (TimeForceBlue)  
Rated: PG Disclaimer: This takes place after Dino Thunder. This series has Jason (from MMPR, ZEO, and the Turbo Movie)  
as the leader of a new team. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. This series is my own. Enjoy!  
  
01  
  
"Day of The Gorilla, Part I"  
  
01  
  
Sometimes it only takes a moment in time when a person becomes a superhero again; to save the world again. For either good or ill, it could be a blessing or a curse! This is the story of one man of how he became a Power Ranger again...  
  
Somewhere near Angel Grove Hills...  
  
A young man with brown hair, a muscular build. He was about 5'5"  
to 6'0" tall. His name was Jason Lee Scott. He has been a Power Ranger twice before. He never knew that the third time would be the charm it all happened so quickly.  
  
"Oh, man! My car is dead! I shouldn't have left it on!"  
  
Jason told himself as he tried to start his car. Jason takes his old Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Power Morpher and Communicator out of his pocket. He has another thought.  
  
"I wish I could morph again!"  
  
Jason looked at his morpher and communicator wishing he could morph again.  
  
Somewhere in a spaceship above the Earth...  
  
"So, which Earthling will be our first victim?"  
  
Princess Demonora told her master. Princess Demonora had purple eyes, stood 5'4" tall, weighed 128 pounds. She had a purple sword in her right hand. She wore a purple suit of armor which shone in the sunlight. She was evil to the core.  
  
"How about that guy by that automobile?"  
  
Salamandu asked. Salamandu looked like a salamander. He stood 7'10" tall. He had green eyes and weighed 257 pounds.  
His armor was silver. He had a silver mask over his face.  
No one had ever seen his true face!  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Princess Demonora thanked him.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, my daughter!"  
  
Lord Demonoza told her. He stood 5'7", weighed 167 pounds. He wore a black robe with a skull and crossbones on it. His eyes were black.  
  
"Yes father!"  
  
Princess Demonora told her. Princess Demonora fired the lasers upon the ground. On the ground, Jason was startled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Jason asked himself as the blast sent him in the air and landed him on his back. Another blast hit near him. Jason got up and started to run away.  
  
"How about we send a monster to kill him?"  
  
Zumas asked. Zumas was a demon that resembled a bison.  
He stood 6'4" weighed 230 pounds. He wore brown armor.  
  
"Sounds good. Send Web Weaver!"  
  
Lord Demonoza commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Princess Demonora replied. She put in an egg in the modifier which converts the egg into whichever monster they want. The monster appeared on the ground. Jason saw the saw the Web Weaver.  
  
"Great! Spiders! Just what I always loved!"  
  
Jason mocked at the spider monster. The Web Weaver had eight legs and stood upright or could transform into a large spider. He stood as tall as Jason. The spider weighed about 200 pounds.  
  
"Now I am going to have fun with you first before I kill you! Take this!"  
  
Web Weaver told Jason as he fired missiles at Jason.  
Jason tried to dart the missiles. He started to run away from Web Weaver.  
  
"How about I cover you with my web?"  
  
Web Weaver ask him as he sent cobwebs at Jason. Jason was able to run away from the Web Weaver. He ran and found a cave. Web Weaver sent another blast which sent him backwards and made him hit his back on a crystal like casing. A red gem fell in his hands.  
  
"What is this crystal?"  
  
Jason asked himself wondering about the red gem. A new power flowed in Jason. Jason stood up. Jason glowed red for a moment. Then Jason returned to normal. Jason looked at the red gem. He wished he had a power saber to battle the Web Weaver. His wish came true as his new red gem flashed and formed a sword. At the base of the sword was the red gem.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Web Weaver asked. Jason came out of the cave and attacked the Web Weaver with his new sword.  
  
"HYAH!"  
  
Jason yelled as he attacked Web Weaver. The monster tried to fight back, but with Jason's new power, it gave Jason the upper hand! Jason hurled his sword into the monster.  
Web Weaver made a blood curdling cry in fear as the sword was thrust further into Web Weaver. Red energy started to cover Web Weaver. The Jason pulled out his sword from the monster and took it away from Web Weaver! Web Weaver began to fall to the ground.  
  
"I was going to make a trophy out of you!"  
  
Web Weaver spoke as he fell to the ground and exploded.  
Jason cheered slightly. He still wondered why someone chose him to eliminate him. Jason went back in the cave.  
There he saw a woman standing near where the casing was.  
Jason stood in awe. The woman had lavender hair that went to her knees. She stood 5'3" tall. Weighed 120 pounds.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Jason asked as he looked at his sword. His sword returned to the red gem he got earlier.  
  
"My name is Princess Mira. I am the Guardian of the Sacred Animal Guardians and the Animal Guardian Gems. Your struggle to win over that monster has awakened me!"  
  
Princess Mira told him.  
  
"I see. What's happening?"  
  
Jason asked himself as he took his old morpher and communicator out and the red gem glowed. And the red gem hurled itself over the old morpher and communicator and the old morpher and communicator flashed into a new morpher that looked like a red Gorilla. Then the red gem turned into a long thin chip like key. In Jason's hands was a new morpher from the old. Jason looked puzzled, but at the same time, he looked excited.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jason asked.  
  
"Because the gem knows you care about animals and the Earth.  
Will you help me save the Earth from the demons?"  
  
Princess Mira explained to Jason and then asked him if he would help her save the world from the demon.  
  
"Sure. What or who are these demons?"  
  
Jason asked.  
  
"These demons must have revived recently or you wouldn't have gotten the power so easily. The demons want to capture all the Animal Guardians so they can destroy and rule the Earth for their very own. See I have four other gems here: pink, blue, yellow, and black. You must help me find the owners of these gems! Here take them."  
  
Princess Mira explained and handed Jason the four other gems.  
  
"What about my gem, my morpher? And what is this red animal on my morpher? A Gorilla?"  
  
Jason asked.  
  
"To transform just say 'Guardian Power! Power Up! Ha!' And you will be transformed as a Power Ranger. Just insert your key into the key slot of your morpher at the bottom part of the morpher when you say the words to transform and you'll be the new Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Animal Guardians!"  
  
Princess Mira explained.  
  
"Ok. I'll try transforming. Guardian Power! Power Up! Ha!"  
  
Jason answered and said the words to transform. Red lightning flashed over his body as he transformed forming a red ranger costume on his body. Then an image of a red gorilla appeared behind Jason and then formed a red helmet on Jason's head. It was shaped like a gorilla. On Jason's chest as a silhouette image of a Gorilla. With 'AG' in white on his chest inside the silhouette of the gorilla. The morphing was complete.  
Jason took off his helmet. And he looked at Princess Mira.  
  
"I couldn't be happier for you."  
  
Princess Mira told him.  
  
"I'd better go look for the other owners of these gems."  
  
Jason told her.  
  
"I'll be waiting here for your return."  
  
Princess Mira told him.  
  
"Right! Back to action!"  
  
Jason told himself. His help appeared on his head again and he ran out of the cave. The demons saw he had left the cave.  
  
"Father! That man left the cave! He has some weird costume on!"  
  
Princess Demonora told her father.  
  
"I see him Demonora! He has become an Animal Guardian; in other words, he has become a Power Ranger! Fire the lasers at him!"  
  
Lord Demonoza commanded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Princess Demonora replied. She pressed a button and fired at the Red Ranger. Jason was running as fast as he could.  
He finally reached town of Angel Grove. The blasts kept coming. Finally a blast hit him head on and knocked him out and he fell to the ground and de-morphed. The four other gems fell at the feet of four teens. The other gems began to glow.  
  
"Come on, we got to take him to safety! We'll take him to my house!"  
  
Jesse Burt Wilson told his friends. Jesse was Hispanic and had black hair, brown eyes, stood 5'7" inches tall. He had a muscular build. His other friend Jack helped him to Jesse's house.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Jack asked.  
  
"Can't you tell? He's a Power Ranger!"  
  
Emily Lou Sanderson replied. She had long blond hair. Stood 5'8" inches tall, weighed 129 pounds. She had green eyes.  
She was very pretty.  
  
"But, he's not any Power Ranger I have ever seen before."  
  
Jesse stated.  
  
"I hope he wakes up soon!"  
  
Sarah Anne Smith commented. She had short red hair which were in braids. She stood 5'2" inches tall, she was petite. Her eyes were blue.  
  
"Yeah, agree."  
  
Jack commented.  
  
"Maybe he can explain some things why he was fired upon."  
  
Emily added her comments too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Executive Producer: TimeForceBlue  
  
Next time on Animal Guardians, Jason explains his situation to the four teens and takes them to Princess Mira where she takes them to the Sacred Animal Guardian Shrine! There she makes them Power Rangers! And Lord Demonoza sends a new monster to battle them! Can they win? Find out on the next Power Rangers Animal Guardians!  
  
This Episode was completed on: 09/22/2004  
  
Like this episode? Send comments to and put in the subject: Day of The Gorilla, Part I, thanks!  
  
Power Rangers is owned by BVS Entertainment. Power Rangers Animal Guardians is owned by me. You cannot use this without permission first! 


End file.
